Now
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: After Macavity attacks the yard, the surviving occupants go into hiding, knowing they can be killed if they step out of their hiding spots...but two cats are willing to die, just to tell the other that they love them for the first time...Song fic R&R plz!


Okay, quick thing…  
><em>Italics<em> is Munkustrap singing  
><strong>Bold<strong> is Demeter singing  
><em><strong>Italic Bold <strong>_is both of them singing!  
>I don't own Cats or the song from Dr Zhivago…unfortunately!<p>

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The Jellicle junkyard was cold and empty, every living occupant hiding in their dens. Macavity had attacked the yard a few days ago, now the ones who had survived were hiding from him, trying not to be killed…they stayed in their dens, and they weren't harmed…but they knew they were all going to die eventually. Munkustrap hid in a small den under the tyre, not many Jellicles had known about this spot…but it was where Tugger had shoved his semi-conscious brother into before he himself had been killed. Munkustrap looked at the moon…he knew time was short, but he needed to tell a certain Queen something, to tell her how he felt.

_Now I'm lying in this tent and there's not much light  
>And I cannot write<em> _for long  
>But these words I've never said keep haunting me<br>And I know they can't be wrong  
>And Im still a little shy to speak my mind<br>But the truth just won't stay down  
>For here <em>_in the night, there's no wrong and no right  
>There is only the dark, I'm alone with my heart.<em>

Munkustrap slowly crept out from his hidden den, quickly moving across the clearing, hiding whenever he heard one of Macavity's patrols come close. He knew the black and gold Queen was alive, he had heard Macavity talk about her as he had walked past Munkustrap's hidden prison.

_And now, I need_ _to tell you now  
>I need to tell you how you make me feel<br>You're like a song, I sing you all day long  
>A melody so strong, so sweet so real<br>And I don't know if you ever feel this way  
>But I have to say what I have to say<br>I love you,  
>And I need to tell you now.<em>

Demeter looked around her den. She didn't know what had happened to Bomba, she didn't know if Bomba was alive or dead…but once Bombalurina had heard Tugger had been killed, she had run from the den, wild with grief. Demeter looked around the den once more. She wanted to get out, she knew time was short but she wanted to tell a certain Tom something, she wanted to tell him how she felt.

**I wonder if you knew every time we met, I was trembling inside  
>I longed to take your hand for we stood so close<br>But the ****distance seemed so wide  
>I just waited my time and heard a sign but the face kept rushing by<br>But it all went so fast, a moment had passed  
>And I know that you're gone but the hunger lives<strong> **on**

She knew Munkustrap was alive, she had heard Macavity cussing and snarling about it. She knew Macavity wanted to kill Munkustrap but Munkustrap hadn't been found, Tugger had been and he had been killed, but Munkustrap was still missing, no one knew if he was alive or dead…or if he was still in the yard for the matter…Demeter knew he was, she could feel it. She knew Munkustrap would never desert the yard, never.

**And now, I need to tell you now****  
>I need to tell you how you make me feel<br>There's only now, what point is there to wait  
>Tomorrow is too late, I can't conceive<br>That I may not ever have another day  
>So I have to say what I have to say<br>I love you, And I need to ****tell you now.**

Demeter ran from the den, searching for the silver black striped Tabby. She crossed a clearing and paused, a figure mirroring her on the opposite side of the clearing.  
>"Deme," Demeter smiled, tears filling her eyes as she heard the voice she was longing for. She ran for Munkustrap, stopping just short of him.<br>"Munkustrap," She whispered, holding up her paw. Munkustrap held his up as well, pressing the pad of his paw against the pad of hers.

_My arms are empty,_  
><strong>But your still here<strong>  
><em><strong>Like a mirage that will disappear<br>Now, the only time is now  
>The time to tell you how I need you near<br>I breathe you in, I**_ _**feel you on my skin  
>You melt away the cold and pain and fear<br>And there may not ever be another day  
>But I know my life can't end this way I love you,<strong>_  
><em>And<em> _I need to tell you now._  
><strong>I need to tell you.<strong>  
><em><strong>I need to tell you now. <strong>_

Munkustrap embraced Demeter tightly, holding her close to his chest, purring deeply. Demeter looked up at him and he looked down.

They kissed.

"I love you, Deme," Munkustrap whispered, after they broke apart.  
>"I love you too, Munkus," Demeter whispered back, nuzzling his chest. Munkustrap sighed suddenly, holding Demeter close.<br>"What is it?" She asked him.  
>"We've been found," Munkustrap murmured, lifting up Demeter's face so he could stare into her amber eyes.<br>"No matter what happens, at least I told you I love you," Munkustrap murmured as Macavity's hench-cats got closer.  
>"I'm glad you did…now we can die knowing we were loved," Demeter whispered. Munkustrap smiled, holding her closely as the hench-cats moved closer still.<br>They didn't care.

They were together now.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
>Song is 'Now' from the new musical Dr Zhivago which has just began showing in Australia, well, it premiered in February but it came to where I live two weeks ago? And I saw it on Wednesday…I highly suggest you go on youtube and search Anthony Warlow Dr Zhivago and find it!<br>Sorry if the lyrics are wrong, but no site has them yet because the CD hasn't been released yet :P  
>Actually, I should give you a background of the song...this song is sung between Zhivago and Lara, but they're reading a letter that a young boy had written to his sweetheart who he had never had the chance to tell her that he loved her...it was quite sweet actually.<br>Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
